Prank War!
by Hikari Shimo
Summary: Fred and George are testing their newest invention on the Gryffindor girls, but what if they get caught by none other than Hermione Granger herself...


Fred and George were in the girls bathroom, they had a smirk spread across both their faces as they replaced certain things with their latest prank. Tooth paste that causes your teeth to turn a sickly green, face wash that made your skin break out into a ridiculous purple rash. Right before they were about to exist, someone entered the bathroom, Fred dived behind a clothes hamper, and George slipped into a shall. Neither of them saw the girl that entered, but they knew if they were spotted, they'd be in big trouble! Both of them stuck their heads out a little. They figured out it was Lavender Brown! Old Ronnikins girlfriend! They bite their lips, trying not to laugh at the images of Ron's reaction to his girlfriends new look.

"Oh? Is this a new face cream.." She mumbled, she looked around, and smirked. "Doubt the girls will care if I use it." She begun to smear the cream over her face, she bent down to clean it off, and once she pulled up, she screamed. "MY FACE!" She ran out of the bathroom, screaming for her friends to wake up. Fred and George broke out laughing, they rejoined each other, and laughed more, until they heard a rather impatient, "Hmph." They froze, and turned to the direction of the hmph.

"Hermione..." George swallowed. "You look uh...lovely this morning, do something new with your hair?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Flattery will not help your situation, Weasley." George flinched at his last name being called. Fred smiled at Hermione.

"Herms, this is all a misunderstanding! We were trying to catch the guy who did this! But! He got away!" Fred said, and smiled more. Hermione reached for the face cream.

"If found, please return to Fred and George Weasley." Hermione read from the bottom of the container. Fred and George paled.

"What are you going to do?" Fred mumbled. Hermione looked at the cream, than smirked.

"Get you back for this! You would have let me use this if I didn't notice Lavender!" Hermione scolded them, and tossed the cream in the air, and caught it. Fred and George looked at each other, than burst out laughing.

"You!" Fred cried.

"Get even!?" George held his stomach.

"With us!?" Fred wiped a tear from his eyes, and George and him looked at Hermione, both with identical smirks.

"Game on, Granger." They both said, than looked at each other. "Why not make this more...interesting." Hermione looked a little interested.

"Like?" She said, telling them to continue.

"Make it into a competition! The one who first pranks the other..Wins!" They had a dangerous glint in their eyes, but Hermione doesn't back down from competitions.

"Fine, what do I get when I win." She gave them her own smirk.

"Ahhh~" Fred held a finger up. "You get to pick, but if we win..You have to be our slave for a month, which means doing our homework and all that stuff." Hermione narrowed her eyes, but agreed.

"If I win, you must give up pranking until the end of the year." Hermione smirked at their faces.

"D..Deal!" George said bravely. Fred out his arm around Hermione and George. "Let the prank wa-" Hermione cleared her throat.

"I want to add...One little thing." She poked George in the chest. "You guys can't work together! It would be unfair!" George and Fred both exchanged nervous looks. Hermione noticed this. "Well, I guess I wi-"

"FINE!" They both yelled. Hermione was taken back by this.

"Uh..Okay!" She smiled. Fred grinned. George cracked his knuckles.

"Let the prank wars..Begin!" Fred threw his hand into the air, as did his twin. Hermione shook her head. "Yeah.."

A week has past, and neither of of them have been able to prank the other, but it's been a war zone in the common room. Boys have sprouted pink bunny ears, girls have walrus tusks. It was world war 3 out their.

Hermione sat on the couch in the common room. She was flipping through the pages of her favorite book. "magnificent..." Hermione murmured under her breath. Fred came the stairs that lead to the boys dorms.

"What? Me?" Fred flashes her a charming smile. Hermione snorted.

"in your dreams, Fred." Hermione castes him her own charming smile. Fred looked confused.

"I'm George." Fred smiled. Hermione shook her head.

"You are not." Hermione closed her book, and looked at him. "You guys might be identical, but you look very different." With that said, she stood up, and left. Fred watched her leave, right when she was out of sight, Fred booked it upstairs, to where is brother was sleeping.

"George." Fred ripped the blankets from George. "Wake your arse up!" George groaned, and mumbled something about five more minutes.


End file.
